


When memories are gone

by cnbluelovelyminhyuk



Category: CNBLUE (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnbluelovelyminhyuk/pseuds/cnbluelovelyminhyuk
Summary: Jung Yonghwa, the infamous singer of Cnblue, would never expect the meeting he made on a dark night of October. A young and beautiful woman who doesn’t remember who she is. A beautiful love story will born between those two lonely and fragile persons...But only until. Will a new love be stronger than memories?





	1. Chapter 1

October....

Jung Yonghwa, the very infamous inger of the legendary band Cnblue was attending a special event held by one the cosmetic brand he was representing. The event held in a big house and a lot of important and famous people were there. 

A lot of journalists and other artists wanted a piece of him. He was infamous in the industry and even senior artists wished to have a few words with him. He was happy to be the center of interest, to feel like an important person on who we can bet millions, but he was now aware of how this business can try to break the too successful and powerful people.

After he was labelled as one of the most talented artist of his generation, he was also dragged into the mud, several times, by scandals which tried to bring him down. The last one, nearly succeeded, bringing Yonghwa to retire from the public face for a time. 

He was now living in a big property, out of Seoul and mostly focused on composing and writing his first album planned to be out in a few weeks. Even if he missed composing with his band during his solo project, he needed to reconnect with his passion all alone. 

Soon, he knew that he will be back with his band too anyway. He will never let down his soul brothers as he called them, and a comeback for them will be probably discussed soon too.

As the party went on, Yonghwa was feeling slightly bored. Trying to be the most polite as he could, smiling and shaking hands with people he barely knew and probably won't never see again. 

Suddenly, he noticed a bay window, leading to a small balcony. As he walking to the balcony, he felt hand on his shoulder...

“Ho-Joo? Is everything ok?” Yonghwa asked quietly. 

“Yeah fine, but I just thought I needed to come to your rescue,” as he gave him a glass of wine, smiling. 

“Thanks. Yeah, I start to be bored, actually tired. Smiling, shaking hands.They're all looking at me. I can see them whispering like they're sharing some bad secrets about me after smiling and bowing at me,” he gave the hint of a smile, “They all want to touch the very talented Yonghwa with their hands which are coming from I don't know where.”  
“Oh Yonghwa,” Ho-Joo laughed.

“What, it's true. How many people wash their hands after going to the rest romm, in your opinion?”

“Not a lot, you're right.”

“You're right, I'm right,” the brunet smiled. 

“So are we about to leave?”

“Pretty soon, I guess,” Yonghwa replied, taking a sip of his glass, “Oh it's that journalist again. He's going to ask me about my last scandal, I'm sure of it,” he sighed, “Can you...?” as he made a sign to Ho-Joo.

“Take care of it? Yes sure,” the man uttered in a sigh. 

“Thanks Ho-Joo. I'll think about a raise,” Yonghwa smiled. 

“You better!. Christmas is coming boss!” he yelled as he was leaving him. 

Yonghwa couldn't help but smile. He really Ho-Joo. He was Yonghwa's personal assistant and kind of his personal driver who also became a good confident as the time went by. 

He finally went on the balcony, looking to the clear sky. He put the glass of wine one the edge, before blowing in his hands. Yonghwa closed his eyes, feeling the light wind caressing his face. He felt at peace. The night was too cold for anybody to come out here and disturb him. 

“Hey Yonghwa, I thought you'd be back inside,” Ho-Joo made him wake up from his daydreams. 

“I was still here,” Yonghwa slowly opened his eyes, “I wanted to be away from the crownd a moment,” as he glanced to the room where the reception took place. 

“Oh how much I understand you! We're really better here,” Ho-Joo uttered, leaning on the edge of the balcony. 

“Humm Humm,” Yonghwa just nodded. 

“Hey, you know there's a pretty girl who asked me a lot about you?” Ho-Joo smirked.

“Really? And what did you tell her?” Yonghwa gave the hint of a smile. 

“That you were busy. It was better than saying you're not interesting in anyone, even if she was really pretty. I couldn't tell her you were kind of a monk,” he laughed. 

“I'm not...It's just...”he sighed.

Yonghwa had a lot of fears and insecurities. And the fear of being sentimentally involved was one of them. When you're famous, meeting women becomes one of the hardest thing. You never know what they want from you and moreover dating in public eyes was also a very sensitive topic for the k-pop idols. Since his debut, Yonghwa never really dated or nothing serious and steady. 

They stayed silent for a few minutes until Yonghwa started to feel the cold penetrate his bones. 

“Ho-Joo, let's go!”

“Ok Boss!”

After saying some last goodbyes, Yonghwa left the party in his car. 

Well slimped in his seat, humming to the music coming from the laser disc player, Yonghwa felt relaxed. He was going home, his haven of peace. This sweet thought relaxed him so much, he slowly closed his eyes. 

Yonghwa's eyes finally opened as the car stopped abruptly. 

“Damn! What is it?” Ho-Joo wondered. 

Yonghwa looked throught the window, noticing he was at his gate. 

“Humm Ho-Joo,” he mumbled, sleepy, “What's happening?”

“I don't know. Yonghwa, stay in the car,” Ho-Joo said, getting out of the car quickly and visibly worried. 

From then on, Yonghwa could hear a wind of panic outside. “Don't touch her!!”, “Does she move?” were some of the things he could hear, before opening his window. 

“Ho-Joo, can you tell what's going on?” he asked, worried. 

“Nothing, I've got everything under control and...”

“No!” a scared and feminine voice suddenly rang out. 

Yonghwa finally got of the car and saw her. The reason of this panic. As he slowly approached, he could define a thin silhouette. 

She was there, lying on the ground, only dressed in a white dress totally stained by the earth. Her dark hair was spread on the ground. She was in fetal position, shaking from fear like a frightened animal. She was yelling to anyone who tried to approach her.  
Yonghwa came closer, amazed by what he was seeing in front of his gate. Despite, her dirtiness, he could distinguish that he must be a pretty young girl. 

“Yonghwa, please stay back!” Ho-Joo required, pushing him behind himself. 

But Yonghwa didn't listen a word and knelt in front of the young girl. He held his out to her slowly but...

“No stop!” she screamed, rejecting his hand. 

“Hey calm down. I won't hurt you. Are you okay?” he asked in a warm and soft voice. 

The girl didn't answer. 

“Oh look. You're injured everywhere and you must be cold by this temperature. Take this,” Yonghwa uttered as he put his jacket on her shoulders, “Let me help you, ok? This is my house. Let me take you inside. I...We'll take care of you. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you,” he said, taking the risk to caress her hair slowly. 

The young girl looked at him with her eyes full of tears and fear, but she finally nodeed shyly. 

“C'mon,” as Yonghwa helped her to stand up. She was very weak and cold hardly walk. 

“Ho-Joo, carry her inside.”

“Yonghwa,” Ho-Joo came closer to him, “I don't think it's a good idea.”

“Do it! And call a doctor...” Yonghwa stated firmly. 

Ho-Joo carried her in his arms. Yonghwa smiled at her and he couldn't help but stare at this stranger, as they both went inside. Once in the warmth of the house, they made their way into the living room. 

The room was pretty big. The decorations were incredibly beautiful for a man who was living alone. Everything was in a pretty design style but classy at the same time. 

The young girl was staring at this impressive room as she was carried in Ho-Joo's arms. She was impressed by the beauty but also a pretty simplicity which was emulating from the decor. She felt nicely surprised by the feeling of this place. She felt good and secure here. 

“Lay her down on the couch,” Yonghwa instructed, “Be careful with her injuries.”

Ho-Joo did what he was told, removing some dirt from her hair. He smiled at her but the young lady didn't reply. She was still shaking. 

Yonghwa knelt beside her and took the lady's hand. His hand was warm as opposed to the coolness of the girl's.  
“Humm, you're still very cold,” Yonghwa remarked, letting go “Don't worry. I'll ask him to light a fire and to prepare a soup for you, alright? Relax now, you're safe here. I'll be right back.”

The brunet stood up and smiled at her. The young lady was impressed by the warmth of this man, his kindness. He seemed to ba a careful man even to a stranger like her. She liked this but was also very intrigued by this man. As she followed him with her eyes, she saw Ho-Joo catching the brunet's arm as he was walking into the kitchen. 

“Yonghwa, wait a minute.”

“What?” he asked, sighing, “Hurry, she needs to eat something warm.”

“What are you doing? I'm not sure this is a good idea. You don't know her. She was in front of your house, like this. She seems totally lost. And look, she seems injured all over her body. Maybe she had an accident ot worse...”

“Thats's why I told you to call a doctor, who's still not here,” as Yonghwa was looking around him. 

“And Yonghwa, another thing...She probably has a family. We have to call the police to see if someone is looking for her,” Ho-Joo uttered, putting his hand on Yonghwa's arm. 

“Not tonight. She needs a warm place to rest at the moment,” Yonghwa replied, turning to look at her, “Look, she's completely scared and lost. So call a doctor and I'm telling you to be kind to her,” he said, passing Ho-Joo. 

The doctor, Mr Choi, was called. A middle age man with a reassuring face. When he arrived, Yonghwa was entering too with a bowl of soup. 

“I think it has to wait,” he uttered, smiling to the dark haired lady.

Yonghwa, then, explained the situation to the doctor, who of course, reeacted in the same way as Ho Joo. 

“I called you to do your job, so just do it,” Yonghwa whispered on a pretty firm tone. 

The physician complied. He knelt next to the lady, introducing himself pleasantly. He began by asking her some questions about what happened to her, why she was in front of the house, her name and so on. But she didn't answer anything. She just shook “no” to every question. The doc slowly turned to Yonghwa and sighed. Yonghwa just looked at the dark haired lady, impassive; 

Mr. Choi suddenly opned his case to examinate her and that startled the girl. Yonghwa smiled at her. She relaxed on the couch and began to feel the hands of the doc. She began to breath hard, to bite her lips. Her nervousness was obvious...and suddenly...

“Stop! Stop this!” the girl yelled, pushing the doc away from her, curling up on the couch, completely shaking. 

Yonghwa ran next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, gently. 

“Hey shh. Don't be afraid. Look at me,” as he slowly turned the young girl and look deep into her eyes, “He's here to help you and I'm here too, ok?” He then took her hand, “I'll stay with you.”

The young girl just nodded, giving him what seemed to be a shy smile. The doc was proceeding with his exam as the young lady was holding Yonghwa's hand tighter and tighter. Yonghwa was caressing her hair to relax her. When the doc was about to examinate the injuries on her tighs, it was too much. 

“No!” as she hid into Yonghwa's arms. Yonghwa held her tight as she was shaking. 

“Stop, it's enough for tonight,” he declared, looking at Dr. Choi.

“But Mr. Jung...Alright...” he sighed, noticing Yonghwa's look. 

“Ho-Joo, carry her into my room. Keep an eye on her, I'll be right here.”

“Alright,” Ho Joo agreed. 

Ho-Joo took the young girl's arms from Yonghwa's neck but she didn't want to let go. 

“You can trust him. It'll be alright. I'm coming back to see you, ok?” So go with Ho-Joo,” Yonghwa smiled at her. 

The lady finally let go and left in Ho Joo's arms. 

“Mr. Jung, it's careless. It seems she lost her memory. She can't recall what happened even her own name.”

“She's in shock.”

“If you say so but she needs treatment for her injuries.”

“I'll take care of her. Don't worry, I'll do it.”

The doc finally left. Yonghwa let out a big sigh. What will he do now with this stranger under his roof? And if the girl was crazy, a fan, who was fantasizing about him and faked everything to approach him?

He went to the kitchen and put the bowl of soup in the microwave. He then went upstairs into his bedroom, finding the young girl lying on his bed, more relaxed. 

“Here's your soup, eat what you can,” he said as he put the bowl on the bedside table. 

He was about to join Ho-Joo at the doorway, when he heard a scream. The lady let the soup spoon fall on the bed, burning her tigh. She was took weak and her wrist was hurting too much to hold the spoon correctly. 

“Oh no!” as Yonghwa ran in front of her, “It's nothing, don't cry,” as he dried the girl's tears, “I'll help you and we'll put medicine on this burn, ok? C'mon, open your mouth slowly,” as Yonghwa took the spoon in his hand. 

The young girl took the spoonful but let some soup fall from his mouth and looked down, shameful.

“It's alright, try again,” Yonghwa uttered slowly to her.

And step by step, she succeeded in eating more soup, putting a warm smile on Yonghwa's face. He was happy to help her and for an unknown reason, he felt touched by her. He wanted to protect her. 

“Yonghwa, I'm leaving,” Ho-Joo said. 

“Yeah,” Yonghwa replied as he stood up to join his friend, leaving the girl quietly relaxing on his bed. 

“Ho-Joo, not a word to anyone about this, okay? Not for the moment,” the brunet whispered to him.

“Sure but the guys will probably find out,” Ho-Joo gave the hint of a smile, “But Yonghwa, she can't stay here. Very soon, she will have to find her family.”

“I know...” Yonghwa stated, looking at the dark haired girl. 

Yonghwa knew he'll have to call the police for her to find her family. But at the moment, he didn't want to. He wanted this girl to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Yonghwa gently closed the door of his bedroom, after Ho Joo left. He turned around, looked at the dark haired girl and couldn't help but notice how really pretty she was. At this moment, she seemed so fragile, but something attractive was coming off her in doves. Without knowing really why, Yonghwa wanted to take care of her, to protect her. 

Yonghwa was that kind of person. A person being more caring for the others than for himself. Through the years, he always put the others and his job first before himself and his wishes, especially in his personal life. Taking care of the others was a way to keep him in touch with the reality in this crazy business that was his. 

He slowly approached the bed, looking and smiling at the young lady. The dark haired girl was less shaky and seemed less frightenned. Yonghwa sat on the edge of the bed next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“So how are you doing?” Is it better with something warm in your stomach?”

He got just a nod as an answer. 

“So now we have to take care for this burn and your injuries, these little cuts and scratches. But first, it would be good for you to wash yourself, you're really dirty. Hmmm...” Yonghwa thought, rubbing his chin, “What about a bath? It could relax you a little, okay?”

Yonghwa stood up, making his way to his bathroom. While he was waiting for him, the lady started to feel anxious once again. After all, she didn't know who this man who was filling a tube for her, was. Maybe, it was a manipulation to take advantage of her weakness. But at the same time, she could feel like he could trust him. He was warm and caring with her, but also a total stranger.

“Okay young girl, the bath is ready if you want.”

The lady stood up from the bed in his worn out filthy clothes. 

“Oh yeah, your clothes,” Yonghwa said, scratching his head, “You can't stay in this dirty dress. I should have something for you,” as he went to his closet, looking for one of his shirt, “No, no. Not this one. Hmmm this one, yeah. This would be good,” he uttered, taking a light blue shirt, “Take this. Once you're dry, you'll wear it for tonight.”

He held his hand to the girl as she was still pretty weak to walk alone and they made their way to the bathroom. 

“So, I'll put the shirt here,” as Yonghwa out the shirt on a coat-rack, hung behind the door, “And here some towels,” as he took them from the closet, “Make yourself at home. I'll be right next door if you need anything, alright?” he asked, smiling at her. 

The girl nodded back and gave the hint of a smile. 

Yonghwa left her alone and sat on his bed, taking a music magazine in his bedside table. He began to flip through the pages, when his bathroom door opened, slowly. The young girl was standing there, in a towel, leaned on the doorpost for support. She looked totally lost. 

“You need help?”

The young lady just nodded. She didn't have any choice but to trust this man. Her body was aching too much in some parts and she couldn't do it totally by herself. Yonghwa stood up and joined her, stopping in front of her. They stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds., before Yonghwa went into the bathroom. The girl followed him, hesitating. Yonghwa looked at her, putting his hands on her naked shoulders and then on the top of the towel. 

“You want to do it or...?” Yonghwa asked, hesitating, “I think you can do it and clim in the tub,” he cleared his throat. 

The young lady slowly dropped the towel, glancing at Yonghwa, ill at ease. Yonghwa turned his head away to make her more comfortable. She climbed slowly in the tub and cleared her throat. It was her signal, she was ready. 

Yonghwa approached slowly and knelt next to the tub. He was shaking from nervousness, blushing. He was about to wash a woman, an unknown woman. It was such an intimate situation. He felt really ill at ease but he felt he had to do it...For her...

He took the sponge, beginning to slowly caressing his face, removing the dirt and wiping some little cuts she had. During the entire time he washed her, Yonghwa held her other hand behind the young lady's head. Yonghwa tried to be as careful and tender as he could and not pushing her. His slow touches seemed to work as the girl, slowly closed her eyes, lowering her guard. She even allowed herself, to let out a soft moan from satisfaction. 

This noise made Yonghwa smiled as he went lower, brushing her left leg with the sponge. 

“May I?”

The lady nodded as usual. Yonghwa wished he could hear the sound of her voice, and not a scream from fear like earlier. Just a word...

He lifted his legs one by one out of the water, trying not to look at her intimate area under the bubbles. He was very attentive to remove all the dirt and the blood from the little cuts she had there too. He was biting his lips in concentration and the young girl found this very cute. She was looking at him in silence the whole time he was washing him. He was so caring, so tender. She felt good under his touch and her fear began to disappear. 

She was gazing at her host, finding him very attractive. He was a very handsome and sexy man for sure, and the lady was very puzzled by him at the moment. 

“Ok, I think you should do this area on your own,” Yonghwa uttered, pointing to her intimate area, clearing his throat, “I'll let you do it but I'll stay here, just in case but I won't look.”

Yonghwa gave her the sponge before standing up. He turned around and could hear the young lady, washing herself. His eyes wandered to the mirror and blushed to the sight of one of breast. 

He immediately turned his head away, shaking it to erase the thought of what he just saw. 

“I...I'm done.”

Yonghwa startled to the voice. It was the first word she dared to say. Her voice was soft and tender, bringing a smile on Yonghwa's face. 

“O...Ok so let me help you.”

He took the towel and opened it, inviting the young boy to slip in. Once again, he turned his head away so not to embarrass the young girl and to avoid at the same, to be puzzled by her attractive body. She wrapped herself in the towel and tapped on Yonghwa's shoulder. 

Yonghwa turned his head, facing her. The lady was standing in front of her, her feet still in the tub, only covered by the towel. Yonghwa couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, more than he could have expected to see under the dirtiness. They were staring at each other, unable to turn their eyes away from each other. 

“Hm...Well,” Yonghwa stammered, “I think you have to be dry now, come on,” he said as he held out his hand to her. 

She stepped out of the tub, looking at Yonghwa, who without knowing why, gently put his hand on her shoulder. Then he placed his hand on the towe, beginning to dry her. He was rubbing her back slowly. It seemed more caresses to the lady and it felt good. She felt warm and protect. Yonghwa's tender touch made her feel at home. 

“There you are, you're all dry.”

The girl answered with a real smile, for the first time. It was a shy smile regarding the situationn but it pleased Yonghwa. He felt, she was feeling more relaxed with him, and he was happy of that. They gazed into each other eyes for a few seconds before the young lady blushed and turned her head away. 

“Ok put the shirt on and I'll prepare the bed for you,” Yonghwa stated, clearing his throat.

Yonghwa pulled back the sheets, the lady came out of the bathroom, only dressed in her light blue shirt. She looked very cute in this man outfit. Her dark hair being clean, was beautifully falling on her shoulders. Her skin was rather pale, her body was pretty thin. Yonghwa gazed at him, feeling he was blushing to her view. 

“So...” he cleared his throat, “Here's my bed which is yours for tonight. I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms. If you need anything, knock on my door. The second one in the corridor. Tomorrow, don't worry about waking up early. You can get up whenever you want. And...” he paused, “I think that's all. So goodnight,” he smiled at her. 

The lady smiled too but as Yonghwa started to leave, she caught his arm. 

“Stay, please....”

Yonghwa was caught off guard. Why did she want him to stay? But, in another way, he wasn't able to say no to her, and just nodded at her. 

The young girl climbed in the bed, followed by Yonghwa who lied next to her, supporting himself on his elbow. He was staring at her who was slowly beginning to close her eyes. After a few seconds, Yonghwa felt the girl's hand taking is as she placed Yonghwa's arm around her. She finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Yonghwa stayed for a long time, next to her without moving, staring at her sleeping. He thought that she was really beautiful and let a smiled appeared on his face, from this vision. 

He finally left the bedroom after an hour and went to the guest room for the night. He laid on the bed, folding his arms behind his head, and thought. He thought of her. This young lady was one of the most beautiful girl he saw in a long time. He felt happy and useful by helping her earlier. But he also knew that what he was doing wasn't right. Yonghwa knew she'll have to leave soon to find her own family. But, strangely, he couldn't imagine to letting her leave so soon.


End file.
